


Wand

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Flash Fic, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta fa una promessa profonda a Goku.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 284.★ Prompt/Traccia: 44. Harry Potter!AU.





	Wand

Wand

 

Il vento si abbatteva sulle finestre della stanza, facendole tremare e infiltrandosi in una serie di spifferi.

All’esterno si intravedeva l’insegna del Paiolo magico in balia degli elementi.

Fiocchi di neve vorticavano nel cielo plumbeo e invernale londinese.

All’interno della stanza c’era una parca scrivania e un polveroso letto a castello appena rischiarati dalla fioca luce di un mozzicone di candela.

“Per me non è un problema. Semplicemente mi piaceranno di più le bistecche al sangue” scherzò Goku, seduto sul bordo del letto.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi, camminando avanti e indietro nella camera.

“Non essere idiota. Ti discrimineranno, non ti permetteranno più di lavorare. Penseranno che vorrai mangiarti i loro figli” disse con tono polemico.

Goku si grattò la guancia con l’indice, dicendo: “Urca, come sei tragico. Vedrai, non mangerò nessun bambino, prenderò sempre la pozione necessaria a tenere a bada questo mio problema peloso”.

“Non ti lascerò ad occupartene da solo. Resterò al tuo fianco” promise Vegeta.

< In fondo quel lupo mannaro lo ha morso e trasformato a sua volta perché Kakaroth stava difendendo me > pensò, osservando le cicatrici che deturpavano il viso di Goku. Erano tre evidenti artigliate all’altezza del naso, che prendevano anche parte delle guance sotto agli occhi. < Dannato Yamcha, me la pagherai > promise Vegeta mentalmente.

“Giuramelo” disse Goku. Estrasse la propria bacchetta e la mise davanti a sé, la punta dell’oggetto si accese con l’incantesimo silenzioso lumos.

Vegeta poggiò la sua bacchetta, illuminando a sua volta, sopra quella di Goku, a x.

“Lo giuro” promise.

Fuori dalla finestra la tormenta di neve infuriava sempre più forte in lugubri sibili.

Una civetta bianca volava tenendo a sé una lettera, sfidando le intemperie, confondendosi con la neve.


End file.
